I dont deserve him
by MyImmortalEdward
Summary: Rukia is glad to be back at the Kurosaki household. But what will happen between her and Ichigo. Many one-shots between Rukia and Ichigo. Rated T for later chapters. : ENJOY!
1. Normal Morning

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. I hope everyone will like it. Its my first fanfic, so constructive critisim is favored. Don't be mad because I will try to update it every other day(or something like that.) Ok.

"Rukia wake up!," Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo what the he," Rukia was interrupted with a pillow smashing into her face.

"What was that for baka?"

"HURRY UP, we are gonna be late for school!"

"fine." Rukia quickly retreated back to her closet to change for school. She sort of liked being back in Ichigo's house, being with him all the time, even when they were fighting.

Rukia stepped out of the closet and said, "ok, lets go."

Everytime Ichigo saw Rukia in her school uniform it got him all weak in the knees. He said "Alright, lets

go"

sorry for this chapter being so short but I will update soon,

baka-idiot in Japanese(FYI)

love, Hails


	2. School Day

Ok. This chapter will be longer. Gomen, for the last one being so short. The chapters should keep getting longer. Arigato.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo finally arrived at school.

"IIIICCCCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOO,"

Ichigo knew who that was and used his quick reflexes to punch Keigo when he always runs up to him.

Rukia just stood their giggling while this was going on.

They quickly entered their classrooms and took their seats.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Chad said.

"Oi, good morning Chad"

"oh. good morning kurosaki-kun," Orihime said

"Kuchiki-san I didn't know you were coming back." Orihime said while engulfing Rukia in a big hug.

"Yeah, Orihime." Rukia said while being suffocated.

"class take you seats" their sensei said.

They all sat down and began class

RIIIIINNNGGGGG

That was the lunch bell

The guys went to eat lunch on the roof, while the girls went to sit in the grass and eat.

The girls were talking to Rukia then suddenly her cell phone(well..hollow locater) went off.

"shit, where's ichigo?"

Ichigo could already feel a reaistu and got up. Rukia quickly ran to the top of the roof to get ichigo.

"Ichigo, we have a problem"

"I know"

Keigo asked "what is it Rukia?"

Rukia replied, " oh, uh…its nothing, I just left some homework at ichigo's house, and I need to go get it."

"Lets go, ichigo!"

"right" ichigo said.

* * *

Arigato for reading. I am gonna put up another chapter soon so be aware. Sorry if this one was too short too. The next one should be a long one from what I am planning to write about. hahaha.

Love, Hails


	3. Hollow Encounter and Growing Closer

Thanks for reading. I am sorry this took so long to update, but I have been veryyyyy busy. Arigato peeps. Reviews are appreciated.

Rukia pulled Ichigo by the hand and said "come on, we have to hurry."

Once they arrived to where the hollow was, Ichigo yawned, "Man, I thought I could get a challenge today."

Ichigo pulled out his zankpaktou and struck the hollow and killed it in a single strike.

"Nice job Ichigo, I can see you have really improved."

"Yeah. Whatever Rukia. I know I have improved, but there hasn't been many hollows around lately, so I can't show off my awesome skills."

"Whatever, Mr. Confident, lets go back to school."

Ichigo nugged Rukia and quickly brushed against her.

Rukia smiled and pushed him back.


	4. Rukia's Birthday

I know I keep writing really short chapters. Sorry guys. I will try to make longer ones. But this is gonna be a long story with probably a lot of chapter. Thanks for ready. Arigato.

"Ichigo…guess what day it is."

"what the hell" ichigo replied

"come on ichigo, you know what today is."

"Rukia, I am pretty sure there is nothing worth waking me up at 6 o' clock in the freakin morning."

"Really. Is that how you feel, Ichigo? Well…just to let you know today was my birthday." Rukia stormed off very frustrated at Ichigo."

"OH SHIT" Ichigo scrambled out of bed quickly to try to get Rukia

"RUKIAAAA come back, you know how I am in the morning, I cant think." Ichigo holled and chased after Rukia.

"Ichigo, what do you want, haven't you already done enough?"

"Rukia, I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking, I actually did get you a gift, but I cant give it to you now."

"Really, Ichigo? I know you couldn't forget me. So uh..whats my gift?"

"RUKIA! It's a surprise you'll find out later."

"Thank you Ichigo. I cant wait."

Rukia leaned towards Ichigo and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, and then she walked off to eat breakfast."

Ichigo just stood there for several moments just rubbing his cheek in shock. He knew that after he gave her his gift, there would be a lot more of those.

The next chapter will be really long, Rukia will recive her gift


	5. The gift chapter 1

**Yay**** I hope this chapter will be good. I am having writers block right now but this is what I got. I might change it later. ****Rukia**** is ****gonna**** get her gift. ****YAY.**** I hope ****its**** good. I normally get my ideas while I'm writing. Well. Here it is. ****Arigato.**

Ichigo scrambled down the stairs quickly because he knew he had to get everything ready for Rukia's gift.

Isshin appeared in front of Ichigo giving him weird looks.

Ichigo said, "Dad, I was wondering if you could take Yuzu, and Karin to a movie today, and do something else so yall could be gone all day. Please?

"Why would you want me to do that, you would be alone with Rukia, OH OH OH, I get it, my son is finally growing up. I can be gone as long as you need me to."

"Thanks dad. All day would be great. And dad, stop being a perv."

Isshin just laughed and walked off.

Ichigo had a plan of what he was going to do. He quickly picked up the phone book and looked up a limo service.

"Hello, How may we help you."

"Yes. I need a limo around to be at my house around 5:00 and take someone to the park and meet me.

"Okay. We can do that."

"Arigato, and I need it to be discreet. The person that is being picked up can not find out anything."

"Alright, the limo will be at you house around 5, Arigato"

Ichigo picked up the phonebook again and started flipping more pages. He found the number for a very fancy restaurant and called them to book a private room.

Ichigo realized he need to go buy some flower, candy, and a gorgeous dress for her. He already had the real gift for her though.

He ran up to his room to tell Rukia he would be right back.

Rukia was sitting on his bed listening to his MP3 player.

"HEY ICHIGO!" she said.

"Oi, Rukia I am going out for a while. I will be back later."

"Ok, don't keep me waiting."

Ichigo returned home to get everything prepared and he noticed the Rukia had just went to the bathroom to take a shower. He realize that was the perfect time to set things up.

He quickly grabbed the flower petals he had brought and scattered them throughout the room. He lit several candles and cleaned the room up. He left a note for Rukia telling her what was going to happen tonight.

Ichigo wrote the note and changed and left for the park.

Rukia got out the shower wearing only a towel around her.

She walked into Ichigo's room and was shocked. She stared around the room to absorb the beauty.

She just stood there for a few minutes and mumbled, "Oh my gosh Ichigo this is really too much."

Soon enough she found the note he had left her saying:

_Dear __Rukia_

_I know you are simply stunned staring across the room. I hope you like it. This note is going to tell you what is going on tonight. I have you something special __for you __to put on in the closet. I want you to look good. I know you'll love it. Around 5 o' clock a car will be at the house, to take you somewhere. Don't ask any questions, it's a surprise. I __cant__ wait to see you __Rukia__. Happy Birthday._

_Love, __Ichigo_

Rukia dazed at the note reading it several times.

"I cant believe this," she mumbled. "Why would he do such a thing for me, this is almost like a DATE!"

Rukia went over to the closet and look at the dress. I was a long flowing dress, the color of violet. Ichigo thought Rukia looked stunning in the color violet but he had never said anything about it.

She tried on the dress and it fit her perfectly.

She sprayed on perfume, and slipped on some gorgeous black stilettos.

She heard the doorbell rang. She ran quickly down the stairs, and saw a man, who drives the limo. She got into the limo.

She thought to herself, and questioned why he would do so much for her. They had so many fights. They had known each other for a while, and were great friends, but she still didn't understand.

The limo driver had told her they had reached their destination.

He went around and opened the door for her.

The limo had taken her to the park.

The limo driver had told her to just walk in and everything would make since.

Rukia took a few footsteps and saw a big maze. She was so confused. Was she suppose to go through the maze It made sense so she did.

She got lost several times, but could smell food in the distance. She followed the smell.

She finally got the middle of the maze.

It was beautiful! There was candles surrounding the whole area. There was a table seated for two with exquisite food on the table, and great champagne and wine, and yet something was missing. Ichigo wasn't there.

She questioned where he was. She walked over the table and sat down and waited for him.

She sighed and thought to her self, this is just probably part of his gift.

She heard a distant sound. It sounded like a violin or a harp.

It was a distance away, very faint but she could hear it. She jumped up and looked around. She saw Ichigo come out the bushes. And then she saw a man playing a violin come out.

"Hello Rukia. How are you?"

"Im great but Ichigo why did you do all this for me?"

"Rukia, I wanted to, you're my best friend."

"Thanks so much!!!!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Ok Rukia would you like to eat now." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah that sounds great." Rukia replied.

The ate the finest meal possible, followed by wonderful desert, which happened to be Rukia's favorite: Chocolate mousse.

Ichigo started to pull at his pocket like he was going to pull something out.

Rukia had a confused expression upon her face when she saw him do that.

Ichigo got whatever he was trying to get out of his pocket, which was a piece of paper.

"Rukia, I want you to read this and then have something but you must read it first.

She nodded and took the piece of paper.

The note said:

_Rukia__ I hope you are having a great time so far. There is still a lot to go tonight. I wanted to tell you why I did all of this for you.__Rukia__ every since I first met you I have loved you._

Rukia gasped and a tear fell from her eye.

_Whenever you were sentenced to death in the Soul Society all I could think about was saving you. __I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you, and I feel the same today. I want you to feel special, __so I did all of this for you to show how amazing you are. We may get in fights, and argue a lot, __but it doesn't change the way I feel for you._

Rukia could help that she was now bawling.

_I never want anything to happen to you, I want you with me forever. That time we fought the __bounds and you could __of__ died, I was a wreck. Now, we are fighting__ against __Aizen__ and the __Arrancar__, which is going to be the hardest battle we had ever faced, but I will protect you even to __death.__love__ you__Rukia__Happy Birthday._

_Love, _

_Ichigo_

Rukia just sat there for a few moments re-reading it. She just cried and didn't know what to do, she was so shocked.

"Thank you Ichigo this means a lot, and I love you too, " she sobbed to Ichigo.

She reached towards him and gave him a long passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but then soon returned the kiss. Eventually they parted for air.

Ichigo said, "Here is your real gift Rukia."

He reached for his other pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it revealing a stunning diamond necklace.

"It belonged to my mom." He stated

"Oh my god, Ichigo. I…I..I cant except this." Rukia said stunned and smiling.

"No, I really want you to have it, let me put it on you."

"I really don't know what to say. This is too much."

She pulled up her hair while Ichigo attached the necklace.

He smiled at her and said, "Wow, it looks stunning on you."

"Thank you Ichigo, thank you so much." Rukia said sweetly.

He pulled her in for another kiss.

He pulled her up and held her hand and said, "are you ready to go to our next destination."

"Sure, I would love to." Rukia replied.

**This is just ****just**** chapter one of the gift. So be ready for chapter 2 of the gift. Sorry it took me so long. I had major writers block. ****Lol**

**Love,**

**Rukia**


	6. UpDaTe!

Hey guys this is just an update. I changed the name of the story because I didn't think it went well with the story. So I just updated another chapter. I hope the 1st chapter of the gift is good because I had major writers block and I did my best. Look out for Chapter 2 of the gift. It is sure to be good. Sorry bout not updating for awhile, I have been really busy with school and work. Lol. Well. Enjoy my story. Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Love,

Rukia


	7. The gift chapter 2

Ichigo took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Rukia's head and gently tied a knot, to secure it.

The limo driver stepped out to open the door for them. Ichigo got out first and gently took Rukia's hand to guide her to their location.

Ichigo led her for about 5 minutes when he said, "We are here Rukia." He untied the blindfold slowly.

"Are you ready to see Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah hurry up." She replied eagerly.

He let got of the blindfold, and Rukia opened her eyes, and stood there stunned but yet a little confused.

He had taken her to a theater. It had many seat and was dimly lit. On the walls were gorgeous paintings and sculptures that had to be by some of the world's top artists all around them.

Rukia couldnt believe that he would rent a whole theater just for them.

He reached out for her hand, which she quickly accepted and Ichigo led them to some seats.

When they were situated, the curtain opened and the lights went even dimmer. Two people came out on stage and began to act.

After a few seconds Rukia realized the play going on. It was her favorite story, Romeo and Juliet.

After a few minutes of the play Rukia leaned her head upon Ichigo's shoulder, and he grabbed her hand, and held it lovingly.

As the play progressed Rukia thought about the storyline of Romeo and Juliet and how it could be applied to her and Ichigo.

Two people who love each other but shouldnt be together, but are, and they love each other so much they would spare their lives for one another.

After she thought that, she leaned up to Ichigo and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and smiled a smile that worded, "thank you."

Ichigo smiled and nodded a nod that seemed to word, "your welcome."

After the play was over Rukia was in tears and Ichigo handed her a tissue, and took her hands and placed his arms around her.

They walked out the theater together hand in hand laughing.

Across the street was Orihime going to the supermarket.

She glanced across the street to see Ichigo and Rukia walking together hand in hand.

"No way, they..no..they couldnt be."

Orihime walked over behind them. And popped her head besides Rukia's.

Rukia and Ichigo quickly releases each others hands and their faces turned a deep red.

"Whats going on here?" Orihime asked

"Well today is Rukia's birthday so I wanted to take her out" Ichigo replied

"Oh, okay. Well Happy Birthday, I will leave both of yall continue whatever you were doing, see yall at school Monday," Orihime said while waving and walking away from them.

Ichigo just shook his said and rolled his eyes. Rukia saw this and laughed, and pulled on his arm.

Rukia got this wild idea to start a game of tag

She started running from him. Ichigo look confused and just started chasing after her.

"YOU WANT ME ICHIGO, COME GET ME!" Rukia yelled towards him and giggled.

"What the hell Rukia?" He said.

He realized that this turned into a game of tag.

He soon played along chasing her all over the town

They soon reached the city park(a different one than the one they were at earlier) Rukia still was running from him. Ichigo was determined to get to her.

Ichigo was right behind Rukia and a puddle was in front of Rukia and she slipped but Ichigo caught her. She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Ichigo helped her up and they started walking

"Ichigo, I really wanted to thank you for tonight. This night is so unforgetable, I had a great time." Rukia said

"It was nothing Rukia, I had a great time doing all of this for you."

"Thanks, I really love you Ichigo"

"Right back at you," Ichigo replied

All of the sudden it started to rain. They didnt have an umbrella and neither of them seemed to care.

Rukia stared up at Ichigo's beautiful eyes.

Ichigo layed his hand on Rukia's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

It seemed like forever, but they finally parted for air.

Both of them were soaking wet and Ichigo gave her a gentle kiss again.

He grabbed Rukia's hand and they both started to make their way back to Ichigo's house.


	8. Back home and being interupted

They had finally got home from their date.

Ichigo noticed that Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu werent home yet.

"So, Ichigo do you want to watch a movie?" Rukia asked

"That sounds good, lets see whats on demand." Ichigo said.

He grabbed the remote and flipped the channels on movies, he changed to this one movie that looked pretty good."

Ichigo yawn and stretched his arms and put one arm over Rukia.

Rukia had known that he would do that, so she just adjusted her body to be more comfortable and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Once the movie was over Rukia went to take a shower. So while she was in the shower Ichigo decided to change.

He changed his pants and took off his shirt.

He didnt have time to put a shirt back on because the bathroom door opened and Rukia stepped out. She was wearing a low cut tank top with a striped bra underneath, that he could see pretty clearly. And she was wearing soffie shorts that showed off her hot legs.

When Rukia saw Ichigo she melted inside. Likewise for Ichigo.

Rukia walked towards him until she stepped on something and fell over. She always falls, she is so clumsy.

Ichigo quickly lent her a hand to be helped up.

When he helped her up they were very close to each other, Rukia just looked down at the ground because her face was very red.

Ichigo decided to make the first move, he reached up to her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Ichigo had grebbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, and laid her down.

She began to feel his abs and kiss him all over.

He was on top of her now. He started tugging at her shirt and took it off of her.

Now she was just in her bra and shorts.

He slid her shorts off of her and threw them on the floor.

He kissed her neck and on down to her stomach .Rukia gave a small giggle.

But then there was ruckus at Ichigo's door and all of the sudden "IIIIIICCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE ARE HOME," Isshin said flying through Ichigo's door.

Isshin looked on the bed at Rukia underneath Ichigo in barley any clothes and his expression turned shocked.

"Oh my god Ichigo, go son!!, I mean sorry, I just wanted to see how Rukia birthday went but from of the look of it, it went pretty good. I will just let yall get back to what yall were doing." Isshin said shocked yet proud.

"Umm...Ichigo he kind of ruined the mood." Rukia said

"Yeah, maybe we could wait." Ichigo suggested

"I think that would be better, but can I still sleep in your bed." Rukia asked

"Of course." Ichigo answered

Rukia slipped underneath the covers with Ichigo and they got situated and the couple dozed off together.


	9. AnOtHeR uPdAtE!

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update I have been working on the next three chapters. I just put on the gift chpt 2 and back home and being interupted. I hope yall like those chapters. I know yall are wondering about the name of the story. I don't want to give anything away. But in the next two or three chapters you will understand that. Okay...so hope your liking it so far. I have more ideas, if you have any just send me a review and I might could fit them in a chapter somewhere.

Arigato,

Rukia


End file.
